From That Day On
by KendallMySpidermanInTheVans
Summary: The story on how Logan became best friends and brothers with Kendall. Based off of Chapter 6 of Because of the Poison Cupcakes I suggest you read that before reading this so you don't get confused. Rated K because I am paranoid.


**A/N: So this is the oneshot that I promised BigTimeRush-BTR. I've been working on it for exactly a month and felt like it needed to be posted already. I apologize that it is sort of rushed but It's 12:24 in the morning and I've been awake for 21 hours. Now It's time you get working on chappie seven of BOTPC! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing"**

* * *

"From that day on, I made a mental promise to myself to make sure I'm always there to protect you and make you feel better because you're my little brother and my best friend, and as the older brother, it's practically my job to keep you in line anyway."

Two year old Logan Mitchell groaned and sank further into the beige, velvety, couch cushions of the Knight Living room. Of course his parents would drag him here on Thanksgiving. If he wasn't here right now he could be sleeping in his fluffy, roomy, crib but _no_, his mom and Mrs. Knight just _had_ to stay up all night to go Black Friday shopping at Bed Bath and Beyond. Carlos and James's parents were out of town, so he was basically all alone with the four extremely boring adults, who keep talking about the current events flashing on the news, and the demon child. Yes, that's right, the _demon_ child. About a year ago, the Knights had a little baby boy, Kendall Donald Knight. He was adorable, absolutely cuter than a button. He we so, extremely sweet that Logan thought it was utterly revolting. Everyone adored him as if he were some celebrity. The coddled him, tickled him, and worst of all, bought him mountains of toys. Logan, Carlos, and James were a little bit jealous. Scratch that. They were _completely envious_ that their parents were spending more time with a stupid _baby _who couldn't even do anything but cry and go to the bathroom all over himself. The resentment that the boys had for the poor infant became so tremendous that it came to the point that they would poke him, pull his short, dirty-blonde hair and take away his bottle until he began to hysterically wail. Logan obviously wasn't fond of the little baby.

"Mama! I bowed! I wants to go home and pway with toys," Logan pouted rested his head down in his mom's lap.

"But I brought almost half of your toys so you can play with them," Mrs. Mitchell attempted to reason with her young son who just sighed in response.

"Yeah, but maybe I wanteded other toys to pway wif."

"Logie," Mrs. Knight, who was giggling at the toddler's short attention span, began, "Why don't you upstairs into the playroom and play with some of Kendall's toys? Just be careful not to wake him up."

"Uggh! Fine," The boy sighed defeated and started to trudge up the stairs into the lime green, play room, which was right next door to Kendall's bedroom.

Extremely irritated with his parents at the moment, Logan took one of Kendall's toy trucks and forcefully made it crash into the wall. "Stoopy baby Kenny! I hate him!"

Out of the blue, a faint whimpering noise was heard through the wall of the playroom. Logan tried to ignore the protests he knew was definitely coming from Kendall but they just continued to blare in his ears like the annoying drone of a bumblebee. Gradually, Logan stood up from his spot on the ashen carpeting and reluctantly dragged himself into the merely one year old's room. Just as he predicted, he found the infant standing up in his crib as silent, crocodile tears cascaded like a waterfall from his bloodshot, emerald orbs. A deep rosy flush covered Kendall's porcelain complexion as he continued to quietly sob. Logan just wanted to stick a piece of packaging tape over the baby's mouth and enclose his petite anatomy into a sound proof box but something prevented him from doing that. It was like his heart made a drastic change over the last few moments and made Logan feel as though he should protect the younger child.

"Why you cwyin'? Do I needa get your mommy?" Inquired an innocent Logan who rocked on the balls of his feet, confused as to why the baby was continuing to cry. "I fink I should get your mommy. You awe goin' cwazy!"

Kendall outstretched his arm through his crib and latched onto Logan's pinky finger as a feeble attempt to prevent the older toddler from leaving. His chubby, baby-soft hands were so tiny that Logan's pinky was the only finger Kendall could completely wrap his finger around. Logan gazed at him in complete shock. He didn't expect the infant to show that tiny bit of love towards him since he practically tortured the child. Afraid that Logan was going to hurt him, Kendall backed away from Logan and stuck his thumb into his mouth as tears remaining trickling down his face.

"Don't be scawed! Me no huwt you this time."

It seemed as though Kendall's anatomy shook like a volcano as coughs began to erupt out of his dry, germ-infested mouth. The more he coughed, the more upset his stomach got which led to even _more_ tears. Suddenly, he let a huge sneezed which cause him to fall backwards onto his bottom and make his stomach churn.

" Let me wipe the icky fwom your nose. Me no huwt you," Logan assured the younger blonde while hopping into the crib with him and used the blanket to wipe Kendall's stuffy, congested nose.

Nothing was working. It was if Kendall had the inability to contain himself from crying anymore. The poor baby was completely losing it.

"Why won't you stop cwyin' Kenny?" A confused Logan whined as Kendall rubbed at his bloodshot, emerald orbs with chubby fists.

Logan began to think about what Kendall's mother did to get him to stop crying. All of a sudden, he remembered that whenever Kendall was upset. Mrs. Knight always sang to him. Of course, a lullaby _always_ helps.

"Want me to sing you a lullaby?" Logan questioned the infant who was literally turning green with sickness. "I bet you do. Hewe it goes."

The brunette toddler sucked in a huge breath and began to softly sing his little heart out. "I can stay 'wake just to hear you bweathin'; watch you smile while you are sweepin' while you're faw away in dweamwand. I can spend my wife, in this sweet suwenda. I can stay wost in this momen' foeva cuz evewy moment spent wif you is a moment I tweasure. I don't wanna cwose my eyes. I don't wanna fall asweep cuz I'll miss ya baby and I don't wanna miss a fing. Cuz even when I dweam of you, the sweetest dweam will never do. I'd still miss ya baby and I don't wanna miss a fing. Wying cwose to you, feewing your heawt beatin' and I'm wondewin' what you're dweamin'. Wonderwin' if it's me you're seein'. Then I kiss your eyes and fank God we're togetha. I just wanna stay wif you in this momen' foeva, foeva, and eva..."

The two year old suddenly interrupted his singing to take a glance at the younger boy who cuddled up in his arms and softly snoring. He was just glad that the baby had stopped crying. Maybe the infant wasn't _so_ bad after all.

"Well, I guess you're sweepin' now. I hope you don't stawt cwyin' again. Since I guess I'm your big bwotha now, I pwomise to always pwotect you fwom evewyfing bad and be the bestest big bwotha eva! I wove you. Nighty night wittle bwotha." Swiftly, Logan hopped out of the crib and walked out the door.

"W-Wogie,"

"Huh?" Little Logan peeked his head back in Kendall's doorway and once again saw the younger blonde standing up in his crib.

"W-W-Wogie."

"You say my name!"

"Wogie."

"MOMMY! MRS KNIGHT! COME UPSTAIRS!" The exhilarated brunette demanded as Kendall continued to chant his name.

"Logan dear, what is it?" A curious Joanna Mitchell interrogated her son as Mrs. Knight closely followed behind.

"Kenny say my name!"

"Oh my gosh, that's his first word," Jennifer Knight squealed with delight and picked up the whimpering and babbling baby out of his crib. "Oh Dear, he looks sick."

"We should take his temperature to see how high his fever..."

"Wogie," Kendall slid out of Mrs. Knight's grasp and crawled over to his new favorite brunette.

The other child felt his heart flutter when Kendall stood up from his spot on the floor and gave Logan a giant bear hug.

"Wogie," The blonde smiled and cooed while nuzzling his head into Logan's stomach.

"I gots you wittle bwotha."

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me! I tried and I know that I failed but please don't hate me! Once again, I'm not expecting reviews...I'm going to bed now. Peace, Love, and Kogan.**


End file.
